Back to my Virtual Reality
by XxsandvillagegirlxX
Summary: This is the sequel to Welcome to my Virtual Reality. So if you haven't read the first one, do it now. Sam and I are back in the game along with Chloe! :D SVG: '-.- No angry mob is allowed. SVG: Still not my story. Still posting it for for a friend.
1. Chapter 1: Not This Again

**Back to My Virtual Reality…**

**Sora's Girl: Okay, so listen up my faithful readers,**

**SandVillageGirl: Previously faithful readers….**

**Sora's Girl: -glares- Ahem. Because of my ADHD mind, in this story I will only update one chapter at a time, and if I put two chapters up, well then, I was feeling generous. But still.**

**SVG: Lazy bum.**

**Sora's Girl: -yawns and looks at clock- I'm tired. Anyway, have fun reading my loving readers.**

**SVG: -Coughs- Did you hear me? I said lazy bum.**

**Sora's Girl: Deal with it. ^.^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 1: Not this again**

It was about 10:00PM. The wind was blowing mercilessly as the cold whipped through our bodies, sending goose bumps up our arms and legs. My two best friends, Chloe and Sam, and I, Kaity, were sitting around a small fire that was dangerously threatening to being put out by the wind.

This was our first night on Destiny Island and already things were going crappy. Sam was lying in Chloe's lap silently asleep while Chloe gently stroked her hair. I stared in sorrow at my friend who had been with me from the beginning. Sam didn't enjoy violence; she didn't like having anything to do with it. The only thing Sam wanted to do was go back to the real world relax, but no; her stupid, idiotic friend had to bring her back to the world which she oh-so loathed.

I heard a muffled cough escape Sam and I quickly looked over to Chloe. She stared at me with dangerously serious eyes; if we didn't get shelter soon we were all going to get a bad case of the cold. (A/N: I know it doesn't sound bad, but let me tell you it sucks when you have -_-') (**SVG**: Roffel. xD)

It was worse for Sam than Chloe or me; Sam had on a pair of white silk pajamas with black silk stripes evenly spaced out over the white, silk doesn't go well with cold. Chloe was wearing her red fleece pajamas and I was wearing my purple and brown striped pajamas. (A/N: If you want to know about the colors and why I picked them just you know review.) (**SVG**: And if you want to know why we're in pajamas… Well, I just don't know that one. Lawl.)

I got up off the sand and dusted my pajamas off. Chloe looked up at me and mouthed, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her and Sam and shrugged. Chloe slightly shook her head and went back to stroking Sam's hair. I walked slowly against the beaches shoreline letting the water lick my bare feet. I had always wanted to explore Destiny Island more than the game had ever let me. As I got closer to where the door where you would usually meet Kairi the first time in the game. I went through the door and ended up where Sora and Riku raced. (A/N: If none of this makes sense comment I'll explain.)

I started toward the shoreline where the raft would be and kept heading around the island to where the game never lets you go. It was a bunch of trees not quite enough to call it a forest and to many to call it a field. I kept walking on the shoreline so I could find my way back if needed. I looked up at the sky and saw millions of stars over my head, shining. It felt like they were in a choir with the sea sparkling back and forth with the waves. I sat down weary and closed my eyes as I tilted my head towards the sky and let my red hair tilt over my shoulder. My eyes flew open…Red hair? I put my hand to my hair and pulled it around so I could see its color was red; my hand shook with horror.

An ear splitting shriek escaped from the other side of the island. I pushed myself up and hit the ground running putting every bit of strength in each stride; my purple sandals pounding against the crystal like sand. It took me almost 5 minutes to get to other side.

What I saw horrified me!

I saw a skinny girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a black vest with dark blue white flowered Hawaiian shirt. (**SVG**: -raises eyebrow- Hawaiian?) On her legs she had really really short brown shorts (**SVG**: You're dead.) and black pouch hanging from her waist that almost touched her knee high boots with black socks. On her back was a silver Shuriken almost as big as her, and a black headband around her forehead. It was Yuffie in the flesh, down to the very color of her skin. She was holding a smaller looking figure that had bleach blonde hair and wore a white dress. A notebook had been laded down on the sand.

I looked down at my own clothing and found that I was wearing a cotton candy pink dress with a white undershirt and a black strap across my waist with a pouch hanging from my hip.

"Sam." I said breathlessly.

Sam sat up lightning fast and got up from Chloe's arms. She walked toward me anger filling her blue eyes; I winced with every step she took. She got close to my face and lifted her hand and slapped me plain across my face. (**SVG**: Her editor, on the other hand…)

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here." She growled.

"Sam, I had to come back." I whispered through tears.

"You're delusional you know that? He never called you; he's fine. You just didn't want to be away from him." She walked back to Chloe and turned around and spat where I stood, she missed me by an inch.

"Sam, that wasn't very nice. Apologize to her." Chloe said in an adult voice.

"It's fine, Chloe; I know when I'm not wanted." I said viciously.

I walked to the secret place and went to the door I heard Chloe call behind me, but I wouldn't stop. They didn't need me. I went to the door and saw no handle, but I wanted to try just one thing instead of pulling… I pushed. (A/N: I know I know it's something a blonde would do, but it's something I had always wondered about XD) I saw a bright light and went through…

Back with Chloe…

"Sam you took that way to far!" Chloe hollered, her temper lost.

"Chloe it's her fault we're here in the first place. She knew I didn't want to come, she knew and yet she still brought me back." She cried.

Chloe glared at her furry rising in her eyes, "Is that what you think happened? Do you think she brought you against your will? Sam she didn't want to bring you at all, she was going to leave you behind, but the game brought you back with us." She spat venomously.

Sam stared in disbelief at the black-headed girl. She dropped to her knees and wept in her hands, "I-I didn't know." She gasped.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the teen to comfort her. (A/N: Let me take this moment to point out that Sam is nothing like this in real life. She's an amazing person I was just portraying what she might be like if she hated the world… lol)

Back with me…

I fell out of the light I saw brick coming towards my face. (**SVG**: Isn't that swell? –Morning from Peer Gynt Suite plays as Kaity stretches dramatically. Then she notices the brick. Kaity: WAHH! Lawl. =3) The last thing I remembered was footsteps coming toward me and yelling of a voice that sounded all too familiar.

--Later--

When I woke up I found myself in a one-room-ish cottage. My normally hazel now blue eyes wandered throughout the small house. In the right hand corner of the room there was what looked to be a huge computer and an old man working at it. Next to the computer was a stone wall and right next to that was an open book which I knew to be the Winnie the Pooh book, because being the Kingdom Hearts geek that I am, I knew exactly where it was. I was in the burrow in Hollow Bastion from the second Kingdom Hearts.

I looked down and realized I was in a bed with a bandage around my head. I remembered quickly that I had fallen when I first arrived here. I groaned at the major headache that was forming in a spot right above my temple. Suddenly, footsteps approached my bed and voices began to form around me, but I had closed my eyes to shield my migraine from the light so I couldn't tell whom it was.

"Is she awake?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

"Well, that there fall cracked her skull pretty hard, but I reckon she should be okay by now." this voice had a very thick country accent.

I heard a door creak open and my two unknown guest walked away. I squinted my eyes and, little by little, opened them. There was silence after my eyes were open and then I had people swarming me. I recognized all of them; there were three. The annoying thing was they were all talking at once and I didn't get a chance to say something and they were making my headache worse.

I growled in annoyance, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTHS I WILL PUNCH EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! GOT THAT?" I hollered.

Once again there was silence and three pairs of eyes stared at me. I looked around as each face became more familiar. The eldest one of the trio was Cid who was the mechanic of the group. Then there was Cloud his face wrinkled with annoyance probably from my hollering. If I remember correctly he was trying to find his other half, Sepheroth, and destroy him. The last one was very familiar, because he was somewhat of a hero to me. It was Leon, one of Sora's closet friends, though he would never tell anyone that it was true, but you just knew.

"Listen, Kairi, are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard, little lady." Cid said cheerfully.

I looked down and saw that I was once again Kairi. An annoyed sigh escape my lips.

"I'm fine, but can you guys not call me Kairi, please? It's not normal for me." I asked politely.

They stared at me like I was some kind of idiot, which I guess I could have sounded like. Before I could explain about the whole situation with Sam and I, the door opened once more and an exhausted sigh was heard echoing around the room. Everyone's head turned.

"Hey, what are you all looking at?" The voice was familiar.

Nobody answered so I took upon myself to be the welcoming committee. "Hey, Roxas. Dude, you should come over here and see this crazy head wound I got." I called out.

Suddenly thunderous footsteps were heard and the next thing I knew I had blue eyes staring down at me and bleach blonde hair in my eyes.

"K-K-Kaity! YOU'RE BACK!" Roxas exclaimed.

All eyes stared at him with confusion except mine of course. I was angry. I was more than angry, I was furious. Why, you might ask? Well let's take a gander at the last time Sam and I were here, right before we left.

-Flashback-

_I looked behind him [Roxas] and saw that Sam was awake and glaring at Roxas. Then I saw her grab the back of his collar, turn him around, and slap him. She was mad and I stared in disbelief._

"_She didn't do anything ROXAS! If anything she saved your butt and mine! Don't go around blaming other people because of YOUR HOT TEMPER!" she yelled and then slapped him again._

Sora just stood against the wall like this was normal for him. Then the unthinkable happened…Roxas grabbed Sam's wrist flung her to the floor. That, my friends, was the last straw.

-End flashback-

I guess Roxas saw my eyes change (A/N: Which, if you were paying attention in the story, change when any emotion I have is really strong.) because he backed away slowly as I rose from my bed.

I stood up still wearing Kairi's pink dress, but as I became angrier I started to transform into myself. Kairi's almost red hair became my bleach blond hair and her pink dress was replaced with my dark skinny jeans and my black T-shirt that said 'Not the Girl Next Door.'

Roxas began to shake as my keyblade Rose appeared in my hand and I got into a fighting stance. He stopped, as he found himself up against the back wall with no way out. He slid to the floor in a defensive position.

"K-K-Kaity now l-lets th-think ab-b-bout this use s-some c-c-common sense n-now." He stuttered.

I raised my glimmering keyblade (**SVG**: You can't use sword-like adjectives with these things. You really can't. It's a key for Pete's sake! But whatever. What do I know? I'm just the editor.) above my head and brought it down right in front of his –cough- doorknob –cough- (A/N: Don't you love xxxxxx grade perverted-ness?) (E/N: The grade has been disclosed due to XxSandVillageGirlxX's uncomfortableness.) I heard him whimper and I could literally feel the floor shake.

I growled at him, "If you ever hurt Samantha again I won't miss (**SVG**: As in like, -swing- "Oops! I missed!") those little important things down there, got it? You ever treat her or me for that matter like you did that night there will be no more 'other half'." I said my voice steady and commanding with a low growling sound that made it sound menacing.

"Y-Y-Yes m-m-ma'am." He whimpered still staring at my beloved Rose that was inches away from his pants.

I lifted my keyblade and made it disappear then smiled sweetly. I calmed myself down and the moment I did I turned back into Kairi. Roxas clambered up from the floor and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"So, can anyone tell me where Sora is?" I asked turning around to face the others.

With shaky hands they all pointed to the door that lead to the outside.

Sora's Girl: Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter and I hoped you liked it because I really can't deal with an angry mob at the moment.

**SVG: You won't have an angry mob you'll have me! You have to learn to keep your deadlines.**

**Sora's Girl: Maybe if you set an example I could follow it, Oh Great-and-powerful Spaz.**

**SVG: That's right I am!**

**Sora's Girl: Fine, be that way. Anyway, the last thing I have to say is if I don't get many reviews on this I will stop writing because, well, because I'm emo and I need inspiration to write. Just kidding… Maybe.**

**SVG: No, you're just lazy.**

**Sora's Girl: It's 10:14PM, Chloe. I'm tired. I want to sleep. You can deal with me being lazy. Goodnight, my faithful readers. I'll keep you in my dreams…. not really, but you get the point. **

**SVG: Sorry for all the comments I put in this chapter, by the way. I just had a lot of things to say. ****=3**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Laps

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, CSI: Miami, or Cold Case Files.

**Chapter 2: Time laps**

I nodded thanks and walked over to the wooden door and opened it revealing stone and buildings. I turned to see a giant castle in ruins and pipes twisting around the castle running off to nowhere.

I started down the path that lead up to it; coming to a brick wall with stairs leading to the top. (A/N: If any of this is confusing, it should be –laughs- just review and I'll try to explain the best I can.)

At the top was a small path that led to an enclosed building with a window that overlooked a ruined castle; I stood in silence at the window and closed my eyes to hear the wind blowing. When I opened my eyes however it was still dark I started to panic, but then I felt someone's hands on my eyes and felt a body behind me.

"Guess who." A gentle voice whispered in my ear, which sent goosebumps spreading all over my body.

I then took in a deep breath and turned around to see a very familiar face standing there. "SORA!" I shrieked and hugged him tightly.

He returned my hug with an even bigger one and picked me up and spun me around. When he set me down his lips met mine in a passionate kiss I clung to him wishing for him never to let go, he released me to breathe.

"Kaity, it's been so long." He breathlessly stated, still not releasing me from his hug.

I stared into his blue eyes and felt his chocolate brown hair on the top of my brow. I came closer to him felt his chest as he took each breath.

A laughed escaped my lips before I replied to him, "Sora what are you talking about? It's only been a week or so. I really haven't been gone that long."

He looked curiously at me his blue eyes glazed with thoughtfulness he pulled away just a little to get a better look at me. "Kaity, tell me exactly how long you think you've been gone." He mumbled not really considering what he said.

I thought for a while running through everything I had done when I had arrived in the real world. "Well, it was about midnight when we got home and we slept for awhile so…about a week or so. See? It hasn't been that long." I chuckled playfully, I mean I knew he would miss me, but this is just crazy. I looked at him as he closed his eyes in thought, "What's wrong?" (A/N: Okay, so listen. I know it didn't seem like a week, but just go along with it because it really was a week –wink-) (**SVG**: -looks at author incredulously- [to readers now] Aren't you glad I'm not that cumbersome?)

"Kaity you've been gone for 6 months." Sora replied confused.

I shook my head, that couldn't be possible I was positive it had only been a week. The only reason I remembered was because CSI: Miami was on so that meant I was Monday and then on Sunday a new Cold Case Files had come on.

I released Sora and began to pace around on the stone floor and came to a window that had a perfect view of the ruined castle. I set my elbows so they would hold my head up and thought about everything that had gone on. I still thought it had only been a week.

"Kaity, the only thing that matters is that you're here now okay?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin onto my shoulder trying to calm me down.

I leaned against him in an exhausted sigh. We watched the sun shine on various place in the ruined castle and began to relax when footsteps sounded behind us.

"Oh darn." Sora grumbled annoyed at the interruption.

I tried to hide my smile and barely succeeded, but in truth I was a little upset at who ever had interrupted our perfect moment too.

"Sora! We need you back at the burrow now." a low and scratchy voice called out to us.

Sora, having already turned around to see a flustered Leon, nodded and followed him away with only an apologetic glance as a goodbye. I sat down against the wall and tried to clear my head, which wasn't going to well for me.

A million things swarmed around in my thick shell; questions that I wanted to be answered, answers that I needed to know. Where were Sam and Chloe? Why does time pass differently in Sora's world than in mine? The most important question, however, was… what had scared Roxas and Sora so much the night they called me?

I was just about to jump off the stone building from my headache when a pair of combat boots appeared in front my eyes. I followed them up to a set of pale eyes that belonged to none other than Cloud Strife.

"Hey, Cloud." I said meekly.

He looked down at me as if he had just noticed I was there. "Hello Kairi… I meant to say Kaity. Sorry. It's going to take awhile to get used to your name just because you look so much like her." Cloud stated dully.

I frowned for an instant at the mention of Kairi's name, but realized quickly that Cloud had never met me before today so I had to give him some slack.

"Sure, I look a lot like her and in many ways I may be like her," I said, "But I know that I'm not. Something somewhere deep inside me always reminds me that I'm just Kaity in Kairi's body." I said almost effortlessly like I had repeated those lines over and over until they were just words waiting to be said.

I turned to see Cloud staring at me with awe, "I never looked at it that way. Maybe we're not the same then." He stated mindlessly.

Now it was my turn to give him a look of craziness, "Cloud, are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

Cloud shook his head as if trying to throw out an unwanted thought from his mind. Before he got a chance to answer a warm feeling surrounded my neck. I glanced down to find the locket Sora gave me glowing I stared at for a few minutes until I realized that I should actually open it and see what was happening.

"Kaity, are you there? Listen, you need to get back down to Cid's house now; there's someone here who claims she knows you." I heard Sora's voice say laughing tone.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sora." I said confused as I closed the locket.

"Uh, Kaity…" I turned to see Cloud staring at me.

"Cloud, we've got to get back to Cid's house. Don't ask me how I know, but we've got to get back." Cloud just nodded as I began to walk once again along the stonewall back to the burrow.

"Kaity, do you love him?" I heard a muffled voice behind me.

I stopped for a moment knowing it was Cloud who had asked me the question.

"Cloud I love him with everything I have. To put it simply I would die for him because I love him so much. I love him so much I disobey him for his own good. I do the exact opposite of what he tells me to do because in the long run I end up saving his butt half the time. So, to answer your question, yes, I love him and I always will." I said and continued walking without another word.

A few minutes later Cloud and I arrived at the Cid's place only to find it surrounded by heartless. I smiled on the outside; finally, a chance to be able to work on my fighting skills.

"Kaity, let me handle-" before he finished I had already whipped out Rose and headed into battle.

Although it had been a week since my last fight with Ansem I had forgotten some of the basic fighting moves. However before I left the world of Kingdom Hearts there was one move that I had never gotten to try out and if I didn't hurry would never be able to because I heard Cloud unsheathe his sword.

I steadied myself on the balls of my feet and prepared to pounce. The heartless' attention finally directed towards me and started to surround me and waited till they got just an inch from me.

I twirled on one foot as I yelled one world "Fire" as the tip of Rose burned bright with fire. I twirled faster and faster creating a flaming tornado that trapped all the heartless in an endless spiral of flames. I finally lost my balance and fell to the ground exhausted as the last of my flaming tornado disappeared leaving no trace of heartless, but I did smell something burning.

"Kaity!" I heard a female's voice that sounded only slightly familiar to me.

As I looked I saw Namine's face that I knew had to be Sam and then I saw Yuffie standing over me with a motherly look on her face.

"Kaity, get up." Yuffie said sternly.

I tried to move, but couldn't because I had used all my strength during the fire spin; the only thing that I could do was talk.

"Yuffie I would get up if I could, but unfortunately being a klutz takes all the energy out of you." I smiled not letting on that I knew it was Chloe.

I saw a hand reach down and grab me and pull me up. The next thing I knew I was leaning against Sora trying to steady myself.

"Hi, Sora, lovely day isn't it?" I laughed.

I only heard a small chuckle, but it sounded forced and uncomfortable. As I looked around I saw everyone staring at me with shock and surprise.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" I asked in a questioning tone thinking that they would compliment me on the fire attack.

No one spoke for a minute. Then a girl in a white dress that fell just below her knees stepped forward, she looked really uneasy as she got closer to me. I could see a brown drawing book in her arms her blond hair blew in the wind and I realized I was looking at Sam.

"Kaity, it's your hair…" she trailed off

"What about my hair?" I asked warily not too worried, but enough to make every one else shuffle uncomfortably form one foot to the other. (**SVG**: Then, as Kaity's hair morphed, it sprouted snakes and became Medusa! "AHH! Omg, wtf?!" everyone shouted and ran for their lives. And as it began to nibble on Sora- Er… I'll stop. XD)

Sam ran inside the house for a moment then came back with a simple plain mirror. She held it up so I could see what everyone was staring at. And what I saw both horrified me and excited me.

"HOLY SHIZ! MY HAIR!" I screamed, making everyone around me groan as they realized the full extent of my issue.

**Sora's Girl: Okay, so here is the deal: my hair situation will be explained in the next chapter, which I will begin to work on soon.**

**SVG: Soon being in like a year.**

**Mob: -growls- **

**Sora's Girl: Gee, thanks Chloe. And I had just calmed them down too. Okay so a little explanation real quick… Yes, Sam and I are still Kairi and Namine, but in addition to that Chloe, the lunatic up there…**

**SVG: Hey!  
**

**Sora's Girl: Anyway, Chloe is now Yuffie. For any of you who were confused. Well, it's like almost eleven at night so I'm going to bed. I will write chapter 3 soon and then chapter 4. **

**SVG: "I decided to be different in the last story. So I wrote chapter five first. Then twelve! Then ten! All in random order, chosen by a top hat. And I did it all to piss you off. =3" Kaity said with glee and a cheerful smile. **

**Sora's Girl: Shut up, Chloe, or I'll find some way to kill you. I remain your faithful and busy author - Kairi, the forgotten princess. (A.K.A Kaity)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Ninja Yuffie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters; no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: The Great Ninja Yuffie

"HOLY SHIZ! MY HAIR!" I screamed, making everyone around me whine as they realized the full extent of my hair.

I nearly dropped the mirror as I took my first glance at my new hairstyle. I whimpered as I brought the mirror around to look at the back of my head. I saw that my once long hair was now all burned off and it left just a thin layer of hair that covered everything just above my neck. In the front my hair dipped just past my ears.

The tip of every single piece of hair was singed where the flames had burnt it. I viewed my whole head one more time and calmed myself down; after all it didn't look that bad. Then an idea hit me.

"I'll be right back." I chuckled as I ran into Cid's house.

My hair, once again, shocked everyone when I returned five minutes later. I had made it so the little bit of hair that had covered my neck was now spiked to a sharp point and the

rest of my hair was flipped over in an emo-sort-of fashion, only it was out of my eyes and the ends were spiked.

"Whoa." I heard someone mumble.

I smiled ear to ear, "Well do you like it?" I asked triumphantly

Nobody spoke for a few minutes then I saw Yuffie running towards and the next thing I knew Yuffie was hugging me and I couldn't breathe. Then Sam decided to join in and I was about to faint when they let go and I gaped for air.

"I LOVE IT, KAI-CHAN!" Sam said

"ME TOO! WAIT TILL KELSEY AND SARAH HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Yuffie said excitedly. (A/N: Uh, these are my two other friends. They're not in this story, but I love them so much I wanted to say something about them.)

I stared at Yuffie for the longest time; how did she know about Kelsey and Sarah? I had never met Yuffie before and I knew Sam wouldn't have told her that much because well Sam is shy and doesn't talk much. (A/N: No offense, Nami-chan.) I looked around and saw that everyone else was just as confused as I was.

Sora and Roxas were still in shock over my new hair and Cloud had his head sideways looking at Yuffie funny, as was Squall and I could have sworn I saw a tiny tear in his eyes. Cid didn't care. (A/N: XD)

"Uh, Yuffie, how do you know about Sarah and Kelsey? Just out of curiosity." I asked carefully.

It took her a second to realize that I was talking to her then she stared at me confused, "Uh, Kaity? Or is it Kairi? Sarah and Kelsey are two of my best friends. Why wouldn't I know about them?" She asked still confused.

Sam let out a giggle obviously knowing something that I didn't. I turned to Yuffie and looked one last time. She looked exactly like Yuffie and I would have thought she was until I looked at her eyes.

"You aren't Yuffie. Who are you?" I asked dangerously.

I looked at everyone else really quick and found that Squall had disappeared. Cloud looked right into my eyes then fled, probably to find Leon.

I heard a chuckle from Yuffie, "I can't believe you forgot, you dork. You were right there when it happened. On Destiny Island? You baka, it's me, Chloe." She started laughing hysterically as did Sam who had been holding it back.

I looked at Sora and Roxas and they both had a smirk on their faces.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Chloe stopped laughing long enough to ask, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Then busted out laughing again.

I sighed and went to Sora and grabbed his hand then looked at Roxas and everyone else (Cid XD).

"Sora, guys, the dork that's laughing hysterically that looks like the Great Ninja Yuffie is one of my friends. Her names Butt-head." I smirked.

Chloe stopped laughing and shouted, "It is not, you loser; my name is Chloe!"

This brought everyone into a laughing fit. I continued to laugh until I saw a figure on the roof looking down at the group. I stiffened and Sora felt it.

"What is it Kaity?" He whispered softly so no one else would hear.

I shook my head slightly, "Stay here, I'll be back."

I started to leave, but Sora wouldn't let go of my hand, "Kaity, what if you get hurt?" He whined. I could see the lovingness in his eyes.

I smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, Sora, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." (A/N: No comments.) (**SVG**: I'm a big kid now! With Pampers! =D =3)

And with that, I was off to chase after the figure that, at the sight of me running towards them, ran off from atop the roof. My eyes locked onto the spot where they had just been standing and I made a leap for the lowest ledge I could find which was a concession stand selling Sea Salt Ice-cream. From there on I hopped from one ledge to another trying to reach the top of the building.

I was one more leap away and I began to bend my knees to make that last jump, but when I shifted my weight the little porch underneath me gave way and I began to fall through. I let out a terrified scream and closed my eyes and bracing myself for the sharp pain that was about to rush through me. (**SVG**: What was that Sora said about you getting hurt?)

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my wrist and the next thing that I knew I was suspended in mid-air. My head hung so that my eyes fell onto what I might have landed on: inside the porch there was outdoor furniture, but besides that right in the middle of the room was a huge glass table. This table would have been my destination had it not been for the thing wrapped around my wrists. Which reminded me; I turned my head upwards so I could see my savior.

"Squall?" I muttered, still in shock from my fall.

He grunted as he lifted me out of the outdoor room. He set me down on top of a bricked roof where it was safe.

"Don't call me Squall." He growled.

I looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"I said don't call me Squall. It's Leon." He said a little calmer.

I rolled my eyes, "I know who you are, but that's not my problem. My problem is the figure on the roof that got away from me." I whined like a child.

Leon chuckled which was a surprise since I've only ever heard him do that, like, twice, "That was me up on the roof." (**SVG**: 'Up on the house top, click, click, click. Down through the chimney with good Saint Nick….' Lawl.)

"That was you? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP THERE?" I yelled.

He winced but kept the smile then his faced softened and his eyes began to sparkle like he was remembering a far off memory, "I was trying to see Yuffie without anybody else seeing me." he muttered.

I thought for a few moments trying to remember the relationship between Yuffie and Leon. I didn't know much, but from what I knew I remembered that almost every time Yuffie was in a scene Leon was always there with her. There were only a couple of times when you didn't see them together.

"Why didn't you want anyone to see you?" I asked curiously.

He stiffened and turned away from me, as if to regain his composure, "I didn't want them to see me crying." He said almost in a whisper. (A/N: Okay, I know that is, like, totally out of character for Leon and I have this funny picture in my head of him crying, but you will understand in a minute.)

I held back a laugh, "You, cry? That's, like, impossible."

He sighed, "Kairi, have you ever lost something important to you and you thought you would never get it back?"

Tears swelled up in my eyes as I remembered my last fight with Ansem. The pictures of Sam, Roxas, and Sora hanging from chains flashed through my head and it was almost unbearable.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I said through water filled eyes.

He nodded and continued, "I guess Roxas and Sora would know all about that after they lost you and Namine. I was sad when I heard you guys died I felt for those two boys, but it never hit me until Yuffie disappeared."

I began to remember everything from Sam and I's first adventure to Kingdom Hearts. How we were told the story of Kairi and Namine dying; it was heartbreaking. The sad thing is that Roxas, Sora, and Chloe were the only ones that knew we weren't really Kairi and Namine.

"You know, I still don't know how you guys are alive. I mean Sora saw you die and Roxas was with Namine when she faded. When I heard you had returned something inside me hoped that Yuffie was with you too." Leon frowned slightly at the thought of Yuffie.

I bowed my head and wiped away my tears, "Leon, what happened to Yuffie?" I already knew the answer; Sam and I had figured it out when we first came to Kingdom Hearts, but I wanted to hear how the Great Ninja Yuffie died.

"After we heard the news that you two were dead Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and I went to go fight with Ansem. On the way there Cloud and Aerith separated from us to pick up a lead on one of Ansem's close accomplices." He took a deep and steady breath.

He stopped for a moment to recover from the memory then he began once more, "Yuffie and me continued on to fight Ansem. We met up with Roxas and Sora who were in no shape to fight we could tell, but they still insisted on helping. We met with Ansem in Castle Oblivion."

"We all worked together to fight him because we knew his power could not beat all four of us." Once again Leon took a breath this one more ridged than the last. He quickly steadied himself and turned to wipe his eyes.

"Leon, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard. I don't want you re-living anything you don't want to." I said as a good friend would… as Kairi would.

Leon shook his head stubbornly, "I can do this, its fine. So anyway, we started to attack him. The thing is we would have won had it not been for Ansem's ability to not care about others. As we were about to deliver the final blow Yuffie stopped and began to step away from the rest of us. We all stopped and ran to her before we reached out she screamed." Leon's voice began to rise in worry and hatred.

I shivered at the emotion in his voice, something Leon had never really shown.

He continued, "The scream was a horrified one; one like you would never hear unless you were in complete terror. She knelt to the ground still screaming and began crying we couldn't tell what was wrong. I was the first one to get to her and right away I could tell something was wrong."

"She started laughing hysterically and didn't stop. Then, out of the blue, she pulled out one of her (gigantor) shuriken and threw it at me. I was barely able to block it." He pulled up his black leather vest to show a scar right above his elbow. "Ansem had taken over Yuffie's mind and turned her against us. I had to fight against my own love, it was horrible. I didn't want to hurt her. All I could do was block her attacks. I held back my anger that whole time so I wouldn't go against her. (E/N: Sora or Roxas, by the way, are knocked out.) Suddenly she stopped and walked over to the scum, Ansem. She bowed deeply to him as if to worship him. Ansem didn't care. He had seen the pain and hurt in my eyes and knew that Yuffie meant something to me." He stiffened barely maintaining his emotions.

I stared in shock at him. I knew that I would never be able to fight Sora even if my own life depended on it. I wouldn't do it.

Leon continued on, "Ansem lifted Yuffie up from the ground. Sora and Roxas tried to stop him, but Ansem quickly repelled them. I just stood there frozen in fear and when I finally got my senses back it was too late. He had grabbed her and put her in a chokehold and cut her neck cleanly through. (E/N: Not beheaded, he just, like, slit her throat.) He opened a portal before I could get to him and disappeared. All I could do was hold her in my arms while she died." He let out a sob but held back his tears.

(A/N: Okay, let me just tell you right now to all you guys/girls who are laughing at this because a guy is crying: you are idiots. You would be crying too if you lost the one[s] you loved. So give Leon a break. -cracks knuckles- Or else.)

"Leon, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop that." As I spoke these words tears ran down my cheeks thinking of Roxas, Sora, Namine, and Chloe.

"It doesn't matter. I thought she was dead and then she appears all of a sudden. I couldn't be happier (**SVG**: Thank goodness!) to have her back." He said his anger and sorrow disappearing.

I held back the urge to tell him that it wasn't even Yuffie that was back, "Listen, Squall, Yuffie isn't like you remember her." I muttered.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?" his voice was once again gruff and ridged.

"She doesn't remember any of you guys except for Namine and I. She doesn't recognize any of her old friends. She didn't even recognize me and Namine at first, it took us a few days to snap her to her senses and even then she didn't remember us." I felt a rancid taste in my mouth as the lie came out of it.

Leon bowed his head his brown spikes bouncing along with him. He rose with a smile on his face, "It doesn't matter if she remembers me or not; as long as she's back, I'm fine. I missed her so much." He smiled.

I smiled too, and was about to say something about heading back when an explosion near Cid's house (the Burrow) caught our attention.

"Oh Shiz! Come on we gotta go now!" I was already sprinting off of the ledges towards the Burrow.

I heard Leon behind me breathing quickly and moving fast. Soon he was in front of me and I followed behind him. When we arrived at the Burrow we saw the group fighting off a bunch of fire heartless.

Sora and Roxas were back-to-back fighting off the flying red bells. Leon was already blasting away with his gun blade. I looked around wondering where Sam and Chloe were. Suddenly a huge fat orange heartless appeared in front of me before I could whip out Rose, ten kunai and one shuriken stuck in the side of the heartless. It fell over and disappeared into a puff of smoke. (E/N: Uh, unless you have never heard of/seen Naruto and or of ninjas, kunai are like, diamond shaped daggers [the knife part if diamond-ed that is] and shuriken are those neat little throwing stars.)

I looked around to see where the weapons had come from. I turned just in time to see Sam cut a red bell heartless in half. I ran towards her to help her out and pulled out Rose.

"Hey, buddy. Long time no see!" I shouted over the roar of the fighting.

"Speak of the devil and she appears! What took you so long you lazy bum?!" She hollered slicing yet another Fire bell in half.

"ARG! Shut up, Sam! Where -slice- is Chloe –stab-?" I asked catching two-fire bell heartless with my keyblade.

"She's –slice- right over –cut- there." She pointed by throwing one of her kunai at one of the fat heartless.

It hit it right in the head making it fall to the ground. Suddenly I saw Chloe do a back flip and hung in midair for about a minute (E/N: Like, a slow motion type of detail.) before she twisted her body and started throwing her kunai and shuriken.

She hit every single heartless in either the head or in the place where there heart should have been. Suddenly all the heartless disappeared and I watched as Chloe gracefully completed her back flip landing steadily on her feet. She fell to the ground in exhaustion, as did half of our group. Leon and I were the only ones that didn't collapse.

"What happened?" I breathed deeply walking towards Chloe who had her head between her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Nice of you to finally join the party. What took you so long?" She said breathlessly.

"I was talking to a friend." I muttered turning my head so I could see everyone.

This was not a pretty sight everybody's clothes were either covered in blood from the heartless or were torn or scorched from the flames. Sam's white dress was singed from the bottom all the way up to about mid thigh. I looked at Chloe her short brown shorts had holes in them and her shirt was singed on the bottom and the sleeves showing her belly button. (**SVG**: -twitch- I have problems with this situation.)

My wardrobe wasn't any better. The big heartless's claws had cut my brown bag that had been tied around my waist. It now lay where I had been fighting over by Sam. My pink dress had also had holes in it and was now even shorter than before. Sora's clothes had become Swiss cheese as had Roxas. Of course, Cloud and Leon's clothes had been untouched and Cid was nowhere to be found. I saw Chloe and Sam come to the same realization that I had.

"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked gleefully

I heard Chloe moan, "Please, no, it's really not that bad Kairi. I mean, seriously, we don't need to…" She groaned and trailed off.

"SHOPPING!!!!" Sam and I cried out.

**SVG: -hurls- Why do you torture me so? Well at least it's not going to be those gay-ass shorty short shorts anymore. **

**Sora's Girl: MWAHAHA, I KEPT MY DEADLINE! YES! MWHAHA!**

**SVG: Just barely, but still, she did keep her deadline. **

**Readers: -le Gasp-**

**Sora's girl: Oh, shut up. I've gotten better at keeping track of my writing.**

**SVG: -laughs hysterically- **

**Sora's Girl: Go away you, depress me!**

**SVG: [I try.] -shrugs- Fine, find someone else to edit your story.**

**Sora's Girl: NOOOOOOOO, WAIT I'M SORRY; I LOVE YOU! ALMIGHTY CHLOE EDITOR LADY!**

**SVG: Er, 'lady'? You dork.**

**Sora's Girl: Please stay!**

**SVG: Yeah, yeah, fine.**

**Sora's Girl: YAY! Okay, I'll see you guys later I got to get working on that fourth chapter (not). What? Who said that? **

**SVG: -growls- You better get it done or Sam won't update her story anymore.**

**Sora's Girl: ****T-T**** I hate you all! Okay, I'll see you guys later please rate and Review! Arigato! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Frenzy

**Sora's Girl: Okay, so, –quickly glances at angry mob- I know a lot of you are pretty upset with me.**

**SVG: No, why would we be? It's been almost a year since you last updated. We have absolutely no reason to be angry. –pulls out kunai and begins to sharpen it-**

**Sora's Girl: Eh, right. So, anyway, I'm am now officially continuing this story. So long as my amazing lovely editor will join me in my epic writing....**

**SVG: We'll just have to wait and see young grasshopper. Just get the chapter done first, then we'll talk.**

**Sora's Girl: Yeah, okay. Now without anymore interruptions: Chapter 4!**

(**Editor's Note: **Hahaha........so. Guess which of your favourite author's editor forgot that *she* was actually the one who had to post the story because said author did not have a Fanfiction account? -feebly raises hand- Sorry.... However, don't go thinking I got this chapter in April of 2009 and forgot about it until now. That'd be really bad. Nope, I got this around the end of January, 2010. Which, I know, isn't better, but I'm not as much of a failure as you might think. Please don't hate me. :D )

**Chapter 4: Shopping Frenzy.**  
"SHOPPING!" Sam and I cried out.

I heard Chloe groan in hopelessness. Sora and Roxas looked around nervously, not knowing how to react to this.

"Come on, Roxas, it'll be fun. Please, can we go shopping?!" Sam asked giddily.

I went and hugged Sora and kissed him on the cheek, "Please Sora? You and Roxas need new clothes anyway." I begged.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY'RE MANIPULATING YOU!" Chloe cried out.

It was to late; the boys agreed to go and had already begun to load the Gummi ship for our trip. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly headed toward the ship. Sam and I were high on excitement and we began to follow Chloe. Sam caught up with her and began to comfort her. Explaining that now she would no longer have the really short shorts.

I laughed and was about to follow them when I heard a voice call to me, "Kaity?"

I stopped and turn to see Leon standing there; of course his clothes were perfectly fine without any scratches on them. (A/N: Gun blades - nifty pieces of weaponry.)

"Yeah, what cha need Squall?" I asked in a hurry. I really needed new clothes; this dress was way to short for my liking.  
"I just needed to talk to Yuffie. So if you don't mind, Kairi." He smirked.

At that moment I wish I could tell him I wasn't Kairi, but he walked past me and towards Chloe who was waiting by the door of the Gummi. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach.

"Hey." Leon said in a gruff, uncomfortable tone.

Chloe looked at him as if trying to remember something important. This didn't surprise me, as she probably didn't even know Leon's name.

"You're the one dude with the Gun Blade, Right?" She questioned. (**SVG:** Haha. That's what I get for not playing KH. I didn't even know that. Good thing Kaity's Chloe did.)

A look of pain flashed across Leon's face, but it was gone within seconds.

He nodded, "That's right. Listen, I know you're planning on going on this uh… shopping thingy, but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me. I got this great world that I think you'll really like." He said, his voice shaking as if to pace himself on everything he said.

I smiled overhearing the conversation, but keeping enough distance so that Leon, or Chloe for that matter, wouldn't suspect anything. I looked around for Sora, Roxas, and Sam, but they were nowhere in sight.

'_Good, let Leon have his moment with her.' _I thought.

"Do you mean right now or later? Quite truthfully I'd rather hang with you than go shopping." The word came out of her mouth as if it were poison.

Then a miracle happened… Not only did Leon smile, but he laughed. Actually it was more of a chuckle, but who could tell?

"Whatever you want, Yuffie." He said still smiling.

Chloe turned trying to see if anyone was around and as she turned towards me I cursed at my slowness. She spotted me but no sign of anger showed in her eyes, but permission. I couldn't believe it; my best friend was asking my permission to go hang out with a guy!  
(A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. In real life she would ask my opinion on something and then do the exact opposite. For example: Chloe- Kaity, what cereal should I eat? Captain Crunch or Cheerios. Me- Hmm, I think Captain Crunch. Chloe- Cheerios it is.) (SVG: That's exactly what I do! :D Except not with a guy. Bahaha. Eugh. Mittens. :/)

I smiled wickedly and then beckoned her over to me. She turned to Leon asking him to hold on and came.

"Chloe, listen to me, you don't know anything about Yuffie and he doesn't know you're not Yuffie. I told him you weren't the same, but that excuse only goes so far." I explained quietly so as not to let Leon hear anything.

"You don't think I can handle it?" She smiled, "Have some faith Kairi, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." She winked.

I laughed, I knew she could pull it off. She even sounded like Yuffie, but love can see through anything and I wondered if Leon would be able to tell the difference. Chloe gave me a hug and walked off with Leon. (A/N: Mwahahaha. That YuffiexLeon chapter is going to be SO much fun) (E/N: Oh dear. But I'm the editor, so I might have to 'edit' some parts. ;D)

"Hey Kairi, you think you could pick me up a shirt and some jeans while you're out?" Chloe called over her shoulder.

I smiled and nodded, then turned away to look for the rest of my friends. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and then being held bridal styled.

"Why, hello, my Princess. Are you ready for your chariot ride?"

I giggled and grabbed on to Sora's neck, "Yes, but I have two requests."

"Anything you want my love." He whispered in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine.

"I want my prince to be right by my side." I said as if I were royalty.

"And the other, Princess?"

"I want to drive!" I said excitingly.

"No." Sora said flatly.

He put me down so he could look at me directly, "Kaity, I want this to be a surprise, but I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind sitting in the back with Sam." He said and pointed.

I followed his finger and found Roxas talking to Sam by the ship; their hands intertwined. I giggled and pulled him over to where they were.

"You guys ready to go yet?" Roxas asked.

"Why, you in hurry or something?" I said jokingly.

We laughed and loaded into the Gummi with me in the front next to Sora and Sam in the back leaning against Roxas. Sora started up the engine and began to take off when all of a sudden Sam yelped.

"WAIT! Where's Yuffie?!"

"She's not coming, Sam. Her and Leon are going to spend some time together." I giggled and Sam joined in.

The boys rolled their eyes and once again we began to take off.

"So do you think she'll fall for him?" Sam asked in a whispered tone

I contained my giggle only to answer the question, "Sam, this is Leon we're talking about. Of course she'll fall for him."

Then Sam and I couldn't contain it anymore and we giggled till tears came out of our eyes.

**Sora's Girl: There! See, I DID IT! I finished chapter four. MWHAAHAHAHA!**

**SVG: Yeah, you said you were going to finish it two weeks ago, dear. **

**Sora's Girl: -glances at angry mob- Shhh... they don't need to know that!**

**SVG: Right. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… Comment so she'll keep writing.**

**Sora's Girl: I remain your semi-faithful author, Kaity ;)**

(**XxSandVillageGirlxX** – Here to steal more of your time is me, SVG! If anyone was ever wondering what happened to my stories and why I haven't updated in...what is it, a year now? It's because, drum-role, please...... I gave up! :D Ah, yet another pathetic excuse from XxSandVillageGirlxX, right? Pretty much, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I realized that, hey! There actually *isn't* a plot to this whole thing and I'm wasting my time trying to make it worth your while. I was going to have a friend help write Chapter Four, that never happened, and boom! Another [story] bites the dust. So, no. I am not and probably will not continue Sleepover 2. I....really doubt anyone will care because it really was an awful story now that I think of it. Haha. Maybe someday I'll finish the chapter and post it, just because. But other than that, don't get your hopes up. If and when ("we rise to our feet again, we'll be on our own!" If anyone knows that, you get a huge cookie.) I post another story, it will most likely be little one-shots, written from random bursts of inspiration. Now that I've taken way too much of your time, and if you actually read all of this, well, Hell. Good job. I now bid you farewell, Fanfiction world! Goodbye!)


End file.
